Hanami Agawa
Me? I’m not smart. I’m not sure I’d be much help. But I would do best for everyone. Hanami Agawa (阿川はなみ or Emilia in the Glitter Force dub) is the lead cure of Dance Time Pretty Cure. She is a very energetic girl who is the best botanist. Hanami’s alter is Cure Ballet (キュアバレェ or Glitter Ballet in the Glitter Force dub) and is known as the Pretty Cure of ballet. She has a tendency to say her one and only catchphrase in the series “I didn’t murder Kokichi!”. Appearance Hanami Hanami is a very tall and muscular teenager with pale skin. She has a noticeably short humanoid ears and medium length, kempt orange hair which reaches her shoulders. She has magenta eyes and they appear to have white pupils. Hanami wears a pink school blazer and a matching pink skirt, a white tie, and she dons a pair of pink shoes. She carries a flower box strapped around her shoulder which rests on her hip. The strap is white, which completely matches her ties colour. She has a hot pink button on the lapel of her blazer, showing the insignia of her previous high school, and white cuff links. As her appearance suggests, Hanami has incredible, superhuman strength, but she is gentle and kind, and says she would never hurt a bug. Her stoic face is especially fierce, brows knitted and frown apparent, supposedly due to her upbringing in the wild. Cure Ballet As Cure Ballet, her hair is now pink and longer, and is pulled up in a pair of high twin tails by a white ribbon. She wears a pink ballet dress with white coloured ribbons on her dress. Her white shoes have white ribbons that wrap around her bottom legs. On her wrists are white ribbons that wrap around both her wrists. Her Cure Dance Pact is attached to her right hip, while she gains a pair of hot pink earrings. Personality Hanami likes plants very much, especially flowers, and she can even get their seeds. She is a kind, gentle, and polite person. She is very pure and naive, as she easily believes strangers and can get easily discouraged by other people’s thoughts. When she is accused of being the culprit, she answers with complete honesty even if it makes her even more suspicious. She also does not seem to understand sexual matters very well, as after seeing half-naked Miho she states she got a “weird feeling”, and she assumes being “horny” means something like having horns on your head. Even her uncharacteristic “keep you up all night” line during the Love Suite scene appears to be a case of misinformation. She herself acknowledges and often points out that she is dumb, which is one of the reasons why she listens to other people so much. Naturally, she strongly dislikes killing and cruelty, which can easily make her cry. However, despite her gentle nature, she can turn very angry if she sees or hears someone hating on flowers, and she believes flower lovers aren’t that bad. Due to her strong love for flowers, she is often shown searching and yelling for the seeds to grow, claiming that she wants to make them grow. In order to repay her Agawa family, she aims to become a true lady. Hanami wants to be useful to others, but she prefers not to do physical fighting and violence. She also also gets very ashamed of herself if she does something a lady wouldn’t do, like telling lies, losing her temper, making rude assumptions, seeing someone naked or half-naked, or accidentally touching someone inappropriately. It’s noted that she isn’t very ladylike yet, as she’s a bit clumsy and sometimes gets controlled by sudden and strong emotions (which is implied to be a result that she was born in Tokyo), but she tries very hard. She occasionally gets very scary with intense emotions, especially when talking about flowers or if otherwise upset or frustrated, making other people afraid. She sometimes fears she might never be a lady and she can be very hard on herself. She doesn’t seem to acknowledge many of her past or current accomplishments, thinking they’re just some things all ladies would have done. Because she spent her childhood in her birth place, Hanami is lacking general cultural knowledge and in the English version even has trouble with language, and so on she often has trouble speaking with other students. This is made worse by her intimidating appearance, which made her somewhat of an outcast even when she was a very young kid. Because of this, she doesn’t like to start conversations, and she is shown to be very grateful whenever someone else approaches her, saying “thank you” as in “thank you for talking with me”. She also has noticeable difficulties with understanding the virtual world and computers, so much in fact other students often don’t even try to explain to her, though she does seem to understand television and movies. Due to her background, she prefers ballet over rock and roll. She also prefers sleeping naked for some reason—however, after Yurei points out it isn’t very ladylike, she (Hanami) supposedly tries to change her habit. She is very protective towards her friends as the series continues, promising to protect them from any harm caused by the villains. She states that in order to fulfill that goal, she will go as far as to risk her whole life. Whenever she failed to fulfill that promise she would cry and regret that she couldn’t save her classmate. Noticeable events are when she tried to prevent Yurei from being dragged in her (Yurei’s) execution and she tried to be a substitute for the executed one, Kanade. Because she couldn’t use her strength against the Exisals and wasn’t smart, she felt horrible because she couldn’t be useful. Hanami seemingly wishes to have a motherly figure to take care of her, possibly because she was separated for many years ing her childhood. When Makoto asks Kurumi to be his mom, Hanami innocently but seriously asks the same, and she later imagines her parents as a gentle parenting type. In “Saki’s Border! Is Hanami helping?”, while being an avatar in the SNES world program created by Saki, Hanami’s idea of protecting her friends changes after she learns the horrifying truth of the outside world. Agreeing with Makoto that mercy killing the others while they were not aware of the horrible situation would be the best option, she obeys Makoto's order to protect her (Makoto) from Asuka who was trying to kill her (Makoto). Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Main characters